Naruto: The Dark Knight - Academic Warrior
by Kurogane7
Summary: AU: Based on an idea I had. Blinded since his youth, Naruto lives life as a student in Konoha Private School. How will life change for him in a world where Arad and Earth clash? What will he do with the life he has now? Gender-Benders, Asura! Naruto x Harem, Dungeon Fighter Online cross. Rated T for now...
1. Going to School

_**A/N: Okay, so the first attempt at this story didn't do so well, so I've deleted the original idea, and decided to start over from scratch. Hopefully, with better planning and less copy-and-paste BS, this will be getting more reviews. So don't be shy; after all, how many reviews this chapter gets will increase the odds of more chapters coming, so do read and review, would you kindly?**_

* * *

><p>[Konoha Private School━approximately 2:30 PM…]<p>

The school bells rang out to signal the end of classes for the students of Konoha Private School. And unfortunately for the professor teaching the class, he was in the middle of a lecture when the bells rang and interrupted his train of thought! "Oh, well would you look at that, school's already out!" he said, turning to face his students. This teacher had silver hair that was made broom-like as he tied it up, but he was around in his mid- to late-twenties, wore an eyepatch over his left eye, and a surgical mask over his face. He had the build of a man that exercised regularly, but not so much that he was a bodybuilder…he looked closer to a soldier or a surfer with the way his body was formed. "Anyway, there's going to be a test on this equation next Friday, so make sure you hit the books tonight! Also, the annual Kansai Martial Arts Tournament is coming up in a few months, so all of you who are participating, don't neglect your studies! You could be disqualified by your own teachers before you even hit the ring if your grades are below par!"

As the students stood up to get to leave the classroom, only one of them took his time with packing up as he felt around the desk to pick up each of the well-organized items one by one. Pencils went back into the pencil box, and the hand-eraser in its designated spot. This level meticulous organization was necessary when you were blind, and that was the case with this particular student. His sun-kissed, spiky hair was very recognizable to the teacher, as were the whisker-marks on his cheeks. What really distinguished this student from a lot of the other students was that his uniform was altered to have only one sleeve to accommodate the two heavy shackles that were worn on his red, claw-tipped, left arm. "You need someone to walk with you to the bus stop Naruto?"

"I'm fine, Kakashi-sensei," said Naruto, not missing a beat as he packed up his stuff, "I can handle myself."

"I'm asking because I've heard word of bullies starting to gain in number as of late. They seem to be targeting Kazan Tribesmen, and I'm afraid they're going to come after you sooner or later." The Kazan Tribes were a confederation of humans with red arms that came from the portal that linked Arad to Earth. When the war came, they were among the people that fought to protect Earth. Sadly, good deeds did not go unpunished; distrust, persecution, and racism for the other peoples that came from the portal were found in the army. What's worse, racist and opportunistic politicians and generals awaited the chance to kill all 'non-human races' throughout the war.

It was thanks to Lt. Colonel Namikaze Minato, one of the most heroic and influential commanders of the war, that the people from Arad were saved from a future of genocide. With his mixed-race army, he was able to push back the monster hordes and demonstrate the power of unity. The result of that final battle had made it so that people such as the Kazan Tribes and the Elves had a significant hand in establishing the Barrier, a choke point held at the portal between Arad and Earth that still held today.

Unfortunately, his former commanding officer was likely rolling in his grave at the rise in hate crimes directed at the people he'd saved from persecution as of late. Lt. Colonel Namikaze and his Kazan Tribe wife Kushina were murdered by some psycho that believed that the Kazan Tribes and the Elves should be sent back to where they belong 'with the other monsters'. Instead of bringing the people to join his rallying cry, the man only succeeded in martyring Lt. Colonel Namikaze and his wife, especially to the community he'd killed them both in. Kakashi was there to see Naruto for the first time when the shots were fired.

Because Kakashi felt he owed Namikaze for saving his life in more ways than one, he felt it was his responsibility to be among the people that watched over his son as he grew up. And frankly, he supposed life could've been kinder to the boy; he lost his sight at the age of six to a disease, and has been infected with the Curse of Kazan since about three days after his birth. It didn't seem to stop the energy that Naruto seemed to radiate as he went about his day. "I'll be fine, Kakashi-sensei," he said, finally picking up his school supplies and bogu. "Besides, Shimura-sensei will kill me if I'm late to practice again."

Ah yes, 'Shimura-sensei'. Kakashi knew of the man…in fact, he knew of him pretty well, because Shimura Danzo was the dean of the school; before he was at his current position, he taught Military History. He was also a rather good iaido practitioner; a world champion in fact. Rumor had it, him and Headmaster Sarutobi were both colleagues in the army, and while the former was still a professor of Philosophy, he put in a good word for the latter to Headmaster Senju Hashirama to have him as a teacher. Danzo was known to be among the people that believed that the Elves and Kazan Tribes should be deported back into Arad where they belonged; but peace had tempered the old man's belief in Human Superiority for some reason. What happened to make him a little more open to Kazan and Elven students, Kakashi didn't know; but what he did know was that Danzo had become a slightly better man for it.

Naruto picked up his cane, and started scanning the ground with it. It was a heavy wooden cane with a black lacquer finish and two grooves cut into it to denote which side was the gripping side. It was made in such a manner primarily because it was the way he was taught to walk around blind; the other reason was because of the fact that Kazan Tribesmen and Elves were considered as second-class citizens, and so it was made in such a manner to be used as a self-defense weapon. Plus, Naruto was a self-professed fan of Zatoichi. "So I'll see you again next Monday, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah."

With that said, Naruto left the classroom. "You would've been proud to see your son grow up so well," Kakashi said to himself, "you and your wife." He sighed before he went to work, putting his supplies away. It was the end of the day, and he still had a club to lead.

* * *

><p>[A little later…]<p>

The students of Konoha Private School gave Naruto a wide berth as he tapped his cane around, trying to find his way to the basketball court. A lot of them were doing this both because of his origins as a Kazan Tribesman, and out of manners due to his blindness.

{Play: "Comedy" by Daisuke Ishiwatari, from "Blazblue"}

Before he could get any further, Naruto stopped as he felt like he was followed. "Can I help you?" he asked carefully, considering that he was deliberately surrounded.

"Yeah, you can help me," said one voice belonging to a girl, "why don't you come with us? Our bosses want to see you."

There was a look of confusion on his face. "Bosses…?"

"Don't tell me you don't remember getting kissed on the cheeks at lunch-time a week ago!"

As he thought back on the moment that the girl was talking about, Naruto did in fact remember what she was talking about! About a week ago, Naruto found that all the seats were being taken by a lot of the other students with the 'seat's taken' line so that they did not have to sit next to the Kazan Tribe boy…not that he minded, he didn't want any pity anyway. So he found a seat at the cafeteria that just so happened to be taken by a pair of Kazan Tribe girls that were being followed by their posse (which was how he now he remembered that girl's voice). The Kazan girls took a seat on opposite sides of him. The three of them talked, and hit it off; and lo and behold, he wound up getting kissed on both of his whisker-marked cheeks. It was a rather good day for him to have been accepted to that degree, much less by a pair of Kazan Tribe girls.

"I wasn't aware they were gang bosses in this school."

"They are our idols," corrected the girl that spoke, "and I am the president of their Uchiha Twins fan club."

Great, a fangirl gang. How could this day get any worse? Although he did hear that the Uchiha was one of the prominent Kazan Tribes.

"Hold it right there, bitch!" shouted another voice, "Our boss wants to see him first! You hussies just butt out!"

"You and what army, Ami?!"

"Me and the rest of the Hyūga fan club, you pink-haired slut!"

'_Hinata-chan has her own gang now?'_ thought Naruto, '_What the hell is going on here?'_

The Hyūga Hinata that Naruto knew was a very gentle soul he'd saved from bullies when they were in junior high. She was a creepy girl that seemed to follow him everywhere, but he did like the sound of her voice. After managing to catch her, she revealed that she was a member of the Hyūga Kazan Tribe…in terms of reputation, they were a rather upscale tribe that was up there with the Senju and Uchiha tribes, and the Uzumaki Remnants. Later on, she transferred to a different school; they kept in touch as pen-pals, but she said nothing in her letters about being a gang leader. Maybe it was that little sister he'd heard her make mention of that had that gang…

But going back to the present, Naruto could feel the tension between the two gangs as they seemed to stare each other down. And for some reason, he could hear the sound of thunderbolts up close, followed by cats yowling. He needed to get the timing of this right...otherwise, he'll never get to the iaido club in time.

Before long, the two fan clubs began their fight over him, and just as he was about to make his quiet escape, Naruto felt someone grab him by the wrist and pull him away just in time! He knew this person pretty well, considering this was one of the smells he felt comfortable around. As soon as the two of them rounded a corner, he felt a hand in front of his mouth, telling him not to say a word. "I knew you had potential for being popular, I just didn't think you'd be _**that**_ popular Naruto-kun!"

"I owe you big for that, Anko-nee."

The smell of snake-oil and dango that Naruto felt comfortable around belonged to one Mitarashi Anko; high-school senior, shameless dango-addict, skilled ninjutsu practitioner, and one of the people that lived in his apartment. The girl had a dream of majoring in herpetology, specializing in snakes. "You owe me a for lot more than just that…" she drawled flirtatiously, "in fact, I know of a particular dango stand we can go to!"

"You know I'd love to go with you to see Sayuri-san, but we still have club activities to go to…that, and I'm pretty sure Shimura-sensei will kill us both if I'm late."

She seemed to be put off by the refusal, but Anko knew he was telling the truth. After all, the dean was not a person you wanted to be late to see; especially not when you're in his Iaido Club. The punishment for such an act was…severe. "Saturday?"

"You know it."

With that said, both Anko and Naruto had walked on down the hallways to go to the basketball court. Neither wanted to be on the dean's hit list.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And now the first chapter is done. I apologize on the shortness, but this is pretty much a pilot episode I wanted to get off my chest good and proper.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VocabularyReferences**_

_**Bogu━this is the bag used to carry martial arts gear.**_

_**Iaido━the art of drawing the sword, cutting the opponent, and then re-sheathing the blade**_


	2. Gang Trouble

_**A/N: Six reviews on the first chapter? I must seriously be doing something wrong here. Anyway, since this is pretty much a high-school story, the characters will be around Shippuden-age…although some students will have altered ages. Anyway, since I've got demand on this story nonetheless, I will give the pilot episode a second shot. But I beg of you; do read and review, would you kindly? Also, to those of you that follow "Naruto: The Dark Knight REMIXED", I would like to remind you that the poll is on for which monster you want Naruto to fight in Training Ground 44…so please, do not forget to vote!**_

* * *

><p>[Konoha Private School, Basketball Court…]<p>

Basketball was not in practice today, but the court was still being used. The entire court was made so as to accommodate two small games of basketball, or one tournament with a full lineup. Today, the bleachers were retracted, and the smaller courts were occupied by the iaido and naginata clubs. One student in particular was in the middle of sparring with her fellow classmate as she blocked a strike aimed at her head before countering with a swipe to the leg, earning the girl a point.

"Ippon!" cried out the coach. She was, herself a pinnacle of beauty; violet hair and eyes, with a killer body and very modest bust for a woman of her age. Normally, Oichi-sensei would be wearing a pink kimono as befitting of her traditional upbringing; but today, she wore the more practical white dogi and navy-blue hakama that only seemed to make her look just as attractive. It would seem that having three daughters with tokusatsu actor, Azai Nagamasa, had caused her beauty to mature and become even more so. Word had it, that she was related to the infamous Oda Nobunaga himself.

The loser of the match had taken off the men, revealing a boy with chestnut hair being held up with a red headband, and looking with piercing brown eyes. "Looks like my soul wasn't burning hot enough today," he said, feeling very good-natured about the loss, "maybe I'm not used to the naginata, after studying in sojutsu for so long. In either case, it was a good match! Let's fight again sometime, Tenten!"

The student had taken off her men, revealing dark brown hair that was tied up in a pair of buns in her hair as went to sit with the other students in seiza. She had the build of a girl her age that practiced daily in martial arts, and the way she carried herself spoke levels of her confidence. Her full name was Zhào Tiān Tián, but she also answered to the name "Tenten". She was an international student from Foshan, China that ranged in the High-C to Mid-B range for her GPA. "And I'll be the one to beat you down again, Sanada!"

The sound of a metal door opening into the basketball court had turned everyone's attention to the door, and the sound of a wooden stick tapping around on the floor had made the identity of the intruder more than clear. And unfortunately, Tenten knew exactly who it was that was that dared to be late...especially since Danzo-sensei was in session today. With an exasperated sigh, she walked towards the blind Kazan boy that had entered the court, and started guiding him towards the iaido club's area. "Honestly Naruto-kun, you shouldn't have come here today if you were going to be late!" she whispered to the boy harshly, "You know how Danzo-sensei is like whenever people are late!"

"I couldn't help it!" he whispered back, "I didn't think I'd be getting fanclubs coming after me at all!"

Tenten paused for a moment to allow that notion to sink in. "Hold on, you've got fan clubs coming after you?"

"I know! I…"

"If you're done fraternizing with the poor girl, then please hurry on over, Naruto!" shouted the voice of Danzo, as he glared at the two of them with his good eye. "I'd hate to have to punish my star pupil even worse than I have to!"

It just so happened that the two of them were near the Iaido club's area when Danzo had snapped at them. Knowing that she needed to get back to her club activities,Tenten moved on in close to Naruto's ear. "See me later, and we can talk about it!" she whispered, before running off to her club.

As he walked towards the iaido club's area on his own, Naruto immediately settled down in seiza position. Tenten's family had moved on in to the Uzumaki Tribe's community from Foshan about a year after he was born. Because they were next-door neighbors, they saw each other quite often…even going to school together. The reason her family was accepted into the community in the first place was because they (like the Uzumaki Remnants they lived with) were not racist, and so it was no surprise that they got along fine.

Lately however, their friendship seemed to have changed. Whatever it was, Naruto had a feeling that she'd somehow crossed a line. "Here's your punishment, Naruto," began Shimura-sensei, placing something made of wood in his hands, "you are to take this tanren bō, and practice kata with it. You will swing it around until you've given me six sets of seventy."

Eh, it can wait…after all, she went on the same bus as him and Anko. He'd have plenty of opportunities to ask her about it until then, especially since she could always see him on the balcony. But first, he had to do the punishment for being late. Judging by how heavy the tanren bō was, Naruto estimated that it was at least twenty pounds, not including the leverage he had to swing around.

Still, it was a rather good exercise to work up his arms.

* * *

><p>[Bus stop━an hour later…]<p>

A young girl sat around near the bus stop with sunglasses on her eyes, and a pair of DJ-style headphones around her neck. It was hooked up to an iPad Mini that was in her hands, and pop music was blaring, but she seemed to be doing a variety of tasks on it rather quickly. Her height and general appearance had suggested that she was around the age of a junior high student.

She seemed to be waiting on the bus stop, as she was taking time to get off her iPad periodically to take a look down the road to see if the bus had arrived.

The girl turned to see that approaching the bus stop were three people, all of whom were carrying bogu, showing they were martial arts practitioners. The three of them wore uniforms that had a dark, greenish-blue tinge, and the emblem of a leaf with a spiral embroidered on their collars, marking them all as students of Konoha Private School.

One of the people approaching was a girl with buns tied up in her brown hair. Her appearance seemed to scream 'Chinese' in quite a few different languages, especially with the subtle lilt in her accent. Overall, she looked like she could cosplay convincingly, and win first prize, as a gender-bent Chinese hero fairly easily with the way she was built. The long bogu, that the little assumed carried a long training weapon, only seemed to reinforce that image.

The other girl had violet hair, done up in a pineapple-style ponytail. The little girl knew who she was, she knew that she was also a high school senior. The limiters she wore on her right arm came not from being born into a Kazan Tribe, or even a lone wolf Kazan Syndrome victim; she'd heard that it came from being the subject of a sick experiment, performed by a very bad man. She had a very confident stride in her step, and apparently was not shy about her body given how high her skirt was.

However, the one that caught her attention was the blind boy with the whisker-marked cheeks that the two girls were flanking. He carried a wooden cane, and was talking animatedly with them about something. Like most Kazan Tribe high school boys, his uniform had only one sleeve due to the fact that the limiters he wore were too bulky, and so he had to wear a special cape on his left shoulder during cold days.

"Seriously?" asked the bun-haired girl, "You were being fought over by the Uchiha Twin and the Hyūga Girl fanclubs?"

"I'm not kidding, Tenten!" said the blond, "Anko-nee was there!"

Anko snorted. "He would've been in the middle of a tug-of-war had I not pulled him out. That's why him and I are going to see Sayuri on Saturday!"

"Hey, why does Naruto-kun have to go with you?" snapped back Tenten.

"You wanna play it that way? Okay, fine then, here's why: one, I'm older than you; two, we already live together; and three, because I said so!"

"Girls, can we please not fight?" asked Naruto, "Look, it's not like I'm going to disappear or some…"

The words were cut short when Naruto found himself swept off his feet by the shoulders, causing him to clatter onto the sidewalk. The girl saw that the boy's kidnappers were a purple-haired girl with a bob cut, and a ginger-haired girl; both of whom were also Konoha Private School students, given the color and design of their sailor fuku.

"Naruto-kun!" It was at this point that both Tenten and Anko gave chase.

When everyone had left the area, the girl simply grinned and reached into her pocket. In her hand was an iPhone 6. She unlocked the phone, pressed the key code, and dialed a number. "Hello?"

"Phase one is complete," said the girl, into the phone as she walked into the bus, "get ready for phase two."

"But what if those Uchiha bitches get in the way again?"

"Then initiate Plan B. That boy has to get to the designated location in time for the surprise."

"And if they persist?"

"Don't give up," said the girl, almost gnashing her teeth, "whatever you do, don't give up. Just make sure he gets to my place!"

"Right away."

After hanging up the phone, the girl simply waited. She had plenty to do, one of which being the homework she'd no doubt accumulated. The other…well that was a surprise now wasn't it?

* * *

><p>[Hyūga District━fifteen minutes later…]<p>

The bus had driven a good fifteen minutes towards the Hyūga District before it stopped a few blocks away from a particular manor. The little girl had walked off onto the sidewalk to see a mob of girls with terrified looks on their faces meeting her at the bus stop. They didn't need to say a word; she knew exactly what the result was. There was of course, one question she had on her mind: "What the hell happened?"

A girl with violet hair stepped up, and cow-towed before the young girl, causing the other girls in the gang to follow. "We initiated Phase Two, like you said, but the Uchiha gang came in and fought us! We even tried to initiate Plan B, but they fought even harder! By the time everything cleared up, Naruto was taken away quietly by those two hussies."

The little girl simply snarled, her skin taking on a reddish tinge from anger. However, just as her rage had reached a boiling point, she let out a calming breath while taking off her sunglasses. No need to get mad at the gang for incompetence…it was a bit of a miscalculation on her part for not taking into consideration the Uchiha gang's persistence.

"Looks like I have to do this myself," she finally said, looking upon the gang with a pair of white eyes. They all looked up in surprise. "You can all go home now. I've got some plotting to do."

"H-Hai, Hanabi-sama."

With that said and done, Hanabi watched as her gang started leaving. It was a good thing she always met her gang this far away from her home, and in disguise. No need to tell daddy that his precious little princess had a dark side after all; because she was Hyūga Hanabi, prodigy and heiress to the Hyūga clan, and one of the smartest kids in school. She was the youngest person to attend Konoha Private School at around eleven when almost everyone around her was a high schooler. She was also among the top-tier players in the Shogi club (being able to play against transfer students Zhuge Liang and Sima Yi, and local boy Nara Shikamaru to a stalemate), and just so happened to be an avid Baguazhang practitioner like the rest of her family.

As she walked on home, Hanabi could only think of how many plots she was going to come up with to snatch up that Uzumaki boy…

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: And now the first chapter is done. I apologize on the shortness, but this is pretty much a pilot episode I wanted to get off my chest good and proper.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>VocabularyReferences**_

_**Naginata━a Japanese polearm that is essentially a small katana blade mounted on a staff; like a katana, it has a shinai and bokken form for sparring and practice. Rules and gear for the martial art of Naginata are similar to kendo, with the major difference being that in Naginata, you need to wear shin guards, as leg-strikes are legal there.**_

_**Men━this is the helmet that kendo and naginata practitioners wear.**_

_**Tenten's name━the characters that are used would be **__**趙天田**__**. **_

_**tanren bō━a type of training weapon, looks like a baseball bat with a really thick head. Rather heavy.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>CameosMentions**_

_**Sengoku Basara**_

_**Oichi**_

_**Azai Nagamasa**_

_**Sanada Yukimura**_

_**Romance of the Three Kingdoms/Dynasty Warriors**_

_**Zhuge Liang**_

_**Sima Yi**_


End file.
